Hope Smile
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: Y poco a poco, las ideas de la cabeza de Ran fueron tomando forma en su cabeza. ¿Por qué Shinichi aparecería sin decirle nada? ¿Por qué se comportaba tan raro? ¿Por qué había defendido antes a Kid? Y... ¿por qué ahora que Kid había aparecido, Shinichi se había esfumado? La compresión cruzó en la cara de la joven al darse cuenta de la realidad. ¡La había engañado!


**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en la historia me pertenecen porque, de ser así, ¿creeríais que estaría aquí? ¡Dios, no! ¡Estaría dándole ya un final o, aunque sea, haría que estuvieran juntos! -.- La trama si es mía.**

—¡Whoaaah!— se escuchó la exclamación de las dos chicas en la habitación.

Sus ojos verdes y azules brillaban entusiasmados mientras observaban embelesados la joya que se encontraba expuesta en la tarima.

—Es preciosa...—murmuró la chica de ojos verdes y pelo castaño que le llegaba por los hombros. La que estaba a su lado, con los ojos azules y pelo moreno largo, asintió secundando lo que había dicho.

—¿Te imaginas ponerte uno de esto?— preguntó la de los ojos azules.

Su amiga sonrió ampliamente y su mente viajó mientras se imaginaba a ella misma andando por la calle con eso puesto mientras que todo los tíos se la quedaban mirando embelesados y las chicas cuchicheaban entre ellas con envidia. Las carcajadas salieron solas ante esa imagen.

Un niño que se encontraba a su lado miró a la castaña de reojo con incredulidad.

" _A saber que estará pensado esta Sonoko..._ " pensó Conan, aunque, en realidad, no tenía ganas de saberlo.

—¿Cómo decías que se llamaba, Sonoko?— preguntó, en cambio, Ran, todavía mirando la joya y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía su amiga.

—Se llama _Hope Smile_ , Ran— respondió el niño acercándose a la tarima donde se exhibía el objeto en cuestión. Se trataba de un collar de oro donde el dije era una enorme esmeralda en forma de óvalo que dependiendo del lugar de donde lo miraras brillaba de una manera u otra.

—Vaya...— contestó la chica distraída y como si le hubiera venido un pensamiento a la mente, esbozó una sonrisa entusiasmada.

Conan apartó la mirada del importante collar para posarla en la chica que, en ese momento, parecía ver sin hacerlo en realidad, puesto que estaba metida en sus pensamientos. Desde hacía dos días Ran se encontraba muy despistada, muchas veces metida en sus pensamientos y cuando eso ocurría era imposible no verla con una hermosa sonrisa en su cara. Eso por lado por un lado le gustaba al niño ya que no le gustaba que estuviera triste y ver las sonrisas se Ran era una gran alegría para el niño. No quería que sufriera... Pero eso llevaba a la otra cara. Preocupación, inquietud, recelo... ¿Qué hacía a Ran ponerme de esa manera? ¿Qué cruzaba en esos momentos por sus pensamientos? Durante esos momentos el niño, con la voz mas dulce e infantil que pudo sacar, le preguntó que le pasaba, pero ella, parpadeando varias veces para aclarar su mente, de forma tranquila le respondió: " _No me pasa nada, Conan. Solamente estoy feliz. El Sábado... es el día_ " y no dijo nada más.

 _Y hoy era Sábado_ , se dijo Conan llevándose una mano al mentón. _¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Qué había querido decir? ¿Qué pasa ese día? Sí, Kid había mandado una aviso que esa misma noche robaría Hope Smile pero... Espera, ¡¿era eso lo que la tenía tan contenta?!_

Los ojos del niño se abrieron al darse cuenta, mientras su mente trabaja a mil por hora de nuevo, trazando nuevas ideas. Ideas que no le gustaban realmente nada.

 _¿Ran estaba feliz... porque vería a Kid? ¡No, eso no podía ser! ¿Desde cuando a Ran le gustaba...?_ Dejó el pensamiento incluso ya que a su memoria llegó un recuerdo. Cuando Jirokichi Suzuki los invitó a él, a Ran, a Sonoko, a Kogoro, al Profesor Agase y la liga de detective al recién construido dirigible. En él también iba a bordo la joya _Lady Sky_ , la cual Kid también quería robar. Para conseguirlo, se hizo pasar por uno de los empleados. Ran creyó descubrir que Kid era Shinchi y ese era el motivo por el que desaparecía, y después de que fuera arrestada la banda terrorista y su jefe, Ran fue a donde estaba la joya, que en ese momento también estaba Kid mirado si era la joya Pandora.

Conan se llevó una mano al pelo con nerviosismo cuando recordó la escena.

 _Los ojos Shinchi se abrieron como platos mientras que paraba de correr cuando sus ojos se clavaron en lo que había delante de él. Ran y Kid abrazados con él inclinado hacia ella en una pose que... Sintió su sangre hervir ante eso._

 _Al escuchar el sonido ahogado que expresó el niño, Ran se separó de Kid para mirarlo. Sinichi advirtió como la mano del mago no se quitaba de la cintura de la karateca. Apretó los dientes._

 _—¿Conan?— exclamó y ya sí, se apartó del mago._

 _—¡Kid... maldito seas!— gruñó Shinichi con su mirada clavada en él. ¿Cómo se atrevía...? Empezó a correr para pillarlo puesto que ahora era un tema personal y mientras se acercaba observó como el mago se ponía de rodillas delante de la chica y le besaba la mano y después le susurraba algo, sorprendiendo a la chica. Se tensó._

 _Justo cuando estaba por llegar a su lado, Kid alzó su mano y con una especie de pistola, disparó un gancho que rodeó una de las vigas del techo. A escasos pasos, Shinichi vio como el mago con una mueca burlona se despedía de él con un movimiento de mano. Finalmente, la cuerda del gancho lo impulsó hacia arriba y extendiendo su capa, salió volando por el cielo justo cuando el niño llegó a la altura de la karateca. Masculló para él mientras lo veía alejarse._

 _—Kid... ¡es tan genial!— exclamó Sonoko llegando también a su altura mirando con ojos brillantes hacia el cielo y con ambas mano estrechadas a la altura de su pecho._

 _Ran hizo una mueca y de reojo observó a su amiga mientras apoyaba las manos en sus caderas._

 _—¿No puedes ver lo despreciable que es?_

 _Ese comentario atrajo la atención de Sonoko y Shinichi que con confusión se giraron hacia ella para mirarla._

 _—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó el niño. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué le había echo?, pasaban las preguntas por su mente._

 _Ran lo miró como si se acordara de que estuviera ahí y llevándose una mano al pecho, la tuvo que parar en su recorrido. La alejó para examinar el dedo mejor con asombro._

 _—¡Oh! ¡Lady Sky! ¡Kid la devolvió!— comentó._

 _Pero Shinichi no lo dejó pasar. Muchas situaciones pasaba por su mente poniéndolo de los nervios. ¡Tenía que saber!_

 _—¡Hey, hey! ¿Me dirás que te hizo Kid?— insistió._

 _—Simplemente algo que no haría Shinichi— fue la respuesta de Ran y al chico le pareció reconocer disgusto en sus palabras y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas._

 _La confusión se mostró en la cara del niño. ¿Cómo? ¿Algo que él no haría?_

 _—¿Eh...? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué algo no haría Shinchi? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_

 _Ran apartó la mirada avergonzada por unos momentos._

 _—No es nada que tú entien...—empezó a decir mientras se inclinaba hacia el niño. De pronto se calló al darse cuenta de algo. En la mejilla del niño se encontraba la tirita que había hecho Sonoko donde se podía leer en letras pequeña **I love Shinichi.** Sus ojos se abrieron y enderezándose con las mejillas aún mas rojas, apretó los labios— ¡No estoy diciendo que me guste! ¡No me malinterpretes!— masculló y se fue de allí._

¿Y si...? ¡¿Y si a Ran le gustaba Kid?! Pero... ¿Cómo podía ser...? El mismo día del anuncio, cuando fueron Ran, Kogoro y él para ver los detalles a la comisaría, Conan se dio cuenta de como cambiaba. ¿Está así... porque lo vería? Pero... entonces eso significaba que ya se había olvidado de él... ¿Era así?

Los labios del pequeño Conan se tensaron ante ese pensamientos y un escozor se instaló en su pecho. ¿Ya se había cansado de esperarlo?

 _¿Conan?... ¿Conan?... Eh, Conan..._

—¡Conan!— escuchó el grito agudo a lo lo lejos.

Las ideas de su mente desparecieron haciendo que el niño volviera a la realidad. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para aclararse antes de virar la cabeza para fijarse en una Ran que lo miraba preocupado. Estaba inclinado hacia él con ambas manos apoyadas en sus rodillas.

—Conan, parecías que tenías unos pensamientos muy importantes— comentó cuando vio como volvía al mundo terrenal. Una dulce sonrisa se desplegó en sus labios que causó una sensación agridulce en el corazón del chico— Han informado de que debemos salir de la sala. Pronto conectarán las luces infrarrojas— le explicó y cogiéndolo de la mano, lo sacó de la habitación para ir tras Sonoko, Kogoro y el Inspector Nakamori que ya se habían ido.

Conan se dejó hacer todavía un poco aturdido por lo que acababa de acontecer.

Una parte de él se oponía totalmente a lo que había pensado... Imposible. Ran no podía querer a Kid. _Lo quería a él._ Pero... una pequeña voz en su cabeza le decía otra cosa: ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te esperaría toda su vida? Se ha cansado de ti...

Y eso hacía que un fuerte dolor se instalara en el corazón del pequeño detective.

·

En la parte mas alta de un edificio alguien sonreía. Iba todo vestido de blanco: pantalones, zapatos, camisa, sombrero y capa. Además, un monóculo completaba su atuendo. Era Kid.

Kid observaba triunfante, como un cazador, el edificio donde se encontraba su próxima presa.

El edificio tendría unas 5 plantas. La fachada era de un color pastel y en toda ella había grandes ventanas abiertas de par en par. Una gran azotea donde se podía ver un bar con mesas fueras para poder tomarse algo estaba desierta.

El museo se encontraba rodeador de un gran número de policías, todos guiados por el Inspector Nakamori, que no dejaban de observar su alrededor como si en cualquier momento se fuera a materializar delante suyas con un cómico " _buu_ ". En el cielo donde acaba de aparecer las luna con sus fieles estrellas, se encontraban por lo menos 10 helicópteros con grandes focos de luces que vigilaban los lugar donde pudiera aparecer.

Kid ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas para entrar, no era ningún problemas para él. Pero había algo que no le gustaba. O, bueno, mejor dicho _alguien_. Estaría ese pequeño detective. Aunque eso ya lo tenía controlado. El truco ya lo había usado con anterioridad y estaba seguro que de nuevo funcionaria... pues... ¿cómo iba a poder desenmascararlo? Sabía que con eso estaba atado de pies y manos.

Una sonrisa surcó los labios del mago ladrón en el momento que observaba su reloj de pulsera.

2 horas.

—Prepárate, pequeño detective. Volveremos a vernos... _yo_.

·

—¡Señor, todos los agentes están colocados en su sitio!— informó un oficial al Inspector Nakamori con un saludo oficial. El Inspector asintió satisfecho.

—¿No es temprano? Todavía quedan dos horas para que aparezca Kid...— comentó Ran a su amiga Sonoko. Se encontraban en el vestíbulo del museo donde a cada pocos metros en las paredes había un policía haciendo guardia. Ese método se encontraba en los lugares mas importantes como el vestíbulo, los ascensores, el sótano (logar por donde normalmente entraba) y el pasillo que daba a la habitación donde se encontraba la _Hope Smile_.

—Cuanto antes estén en su sitio mejor— comentó Kogoro que se encontraba al lado de su hija de brazos cruzados— Así habrá menos márgenes de error.

Ran asintió hacia su padre y, por decimoquinta vez desde que llegaron al vestíbulo, su vista se escapó hacia la puerta principal donde había cuatro oficiales solamente custodiado quien entraba o salía.

Conan que a pesar de estar alejado de ella, se dio cuenta y apretó sus manos formando puños. Se podía hacer una _ligera_ idea de porque no dejaba de mirar hacía allí... pero... ¿qué esperaba? ¿Que Kid apareciera por la puerta como si nada? Contuvo el grito de frustración que quería salir de su pecho y se dio la vuelta para no verla. Anduvo hasta sentarme en unos de los sillones que había por allí distribuidos y soltó un suspiro. ¿Cómo podía estar pasandole esto? Había ido con la certeza de que esta vez atraparía a Kid de una vez por todas, venía totalmente centrado en ese ladrón, en qué hacer para pillarlo... Pero ahora sus pensamientos iban sobre él sí, pero eran por temas muy distintos a lo que hubiera querido. Lo único que en ese momento quería era cogerlo para darle un buen puñetazo. El detective no era una persona muy violenta... pero la situación lo estaba superando.

¿De verdad Ran quería a Kid? ¿Se había olvidado de él? ¿Ya no lo esperaba?, eran las preguntas que asaltaban una y otra vez su mente. Por un lado entendía a la chica, demasiado lo había estado esperando ya... pero por otro... odiaba eso. ¡No, no podía ser! Ran, su mejor amiga, aquella por la que se despertaba cada día, su motivo para sonreír en el infierno de vida que vivía... _no podía haberse olvidado_...

—Ran, ¿no te parece que el mocoso está un poco raro?— preguntó Sonoko mirando de reojo a Conan sentado en el sillón con el rostro tenso y perdido en sus pensamientos.

La chica que de nuevo miraba la puerta se sobresaltó, cambió la dirección de su mirada y se fijó en lo que decía su amigo. Era verdad, desde que salieron de la Sala Prohibida, lugar al que se llamaba donde estaba la _Hope Smile_ , notaba a Conan mas distante y pensativo. No había querido preguntarle pero empezaba a preocuparse un poco.

—Sí...—murmuró la karateca. En ese momento se dio cuenta como el pequeño se levantaba y sin decir nada a nadie se marchaba escaleras arriba.

 _¿Debería dejarle solo o ir tras él? Seguramente irá a dar una vuelta por ahí como siempre hace...,_ pensó la chica insegura.

—Oh, dios mío... ¡Ran!— susurró Sonoko para ella misma por un segundo. Después, rápidamente cogió el brazo de su amiga morena para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué pasa, Sonoko?

—¡Mira ahí!— exclamó y extendiendo una de sus manos señaló a la puerta.

El corazón de Ran saltó y se giró justo cuando se cerraba la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron y empezó a notar un hormigueo en su estómago.

—Ha venido... ¡Kudo ha venido!

Y mientras su amiga murmuraba eso, un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Ran.

 _Al final... has venido._

·

—¡Ala Este, ¿algún problema?!— preguntó el Inspector Nakamori a lo lejos a través de su walkie talkie.

Ran Mouri no podía apartar la mirada del joven que ese momento se encontraba a su lado mirando el reloj de su muñeca. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sentía como si su corazón en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho. ¿Era de verdad? ¿Shinichi... había venido de verdad? ¡Y encima ni la avisó! Si no fuera porque el Inspector Megure le dijo que Shinichi había llamado después de enterarse de lo de Kid y le decía que seguramente iría para atrapar a ese ladrón...

—¡No señor, todo despejado!— fue la respuesta al otro lado.

Shinichi alzó sus ojos y entonces se topó con la mirada de la chica fija en él. Se quedó mirándola también con sorpresa y curiosidad. La joven rápidamente apartó la mirada al haber sido descubierta. A su mente le llegó al imagen de él entrando por la puerta de forma despreocupada, como si fuera un hecho el que él estuviera en ese lugar. " _¿Qué tal, Ran?_ " le había preguntado como si nada acercándose a ella. Ella se había quedado en silencio sin saber muy bien que hacer teniéndolo delante suya, por lo que Sonoko tuvo que darle un codazo para despertarla. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que ella cerrar sus manos en puños y, con expresión enfadad, le soltara una retahíla de reproches por su ausencia y poca comunicación.

—¡Ala Oeste, ¿todo bien?!

Shinichi había escuchado pacientemente el sermón de la karateca con cara de inocencia y con ambas manos en alto. Hubo un momento en el que silencio reinó en toda la sala pues todos los ojos estaban puestos en la pareja, o mejor dicho, en ella. Cuando terminó, Ran tuvo que respirar hondo ya que sentía como se había quedado sin aire en sus pulmones. El silencio había reinado por un tiempo mas, donde ella se había dado cuenta de la situación y sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban con rapidez, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una Sonoko que la mirada con asombro y... ¿eso era orgullo?

—¡Todo bien, señor!

Tras reponerse un poco de la bronca, Shinichi la había cogido de la mano para llevársela un sitio apartado de miradas indiscretas y oídos cotillas. Aún ahora, a 10 minutos de las 9 (hora en la que se produciría el robo), Shinichi podía notar los cuchillos clavados en su nuca por la mirada de Kogoro hacia él.

—¡Pasillo principal, ¿cómo está todo?!

Y ahora Ran lo seguía observando de reojo y lo notaba extraño. Cuando se separaron, el detective le pidió perdón y le dijo que había estado muy ocupado con un caso. Ella ya se sabía esa escusa de memoria así que lo único que hizo fue mirarlo acusadoramente con los brazos cruzados. ¿Hasta cuando seguirían así? Al volver ellos con los demás, Shinichi le lanzó una sonrisa justo antes de murmurar un "hasta luego" y empezar a ir hacia donde esta el Inspector ultimando los detalles de la seguridad. Pero ella lo había estado observando todo este tiempo, de reojo, por supuesto, para que su amiga Sonoko no se diera cuenta... y lo veía raro. No estaba segura exactamente qué era, pero algo no cuadraba en el puzle.

—¡Sin ningún cambio a la vista, señor!

¿Por qué no dejaba de echar rápido vistazos a las luces?

—¡Helicópteros, ¿sin ninguna novedad?!

¿Por qué miraba mucho su reloj de pulsera como si estuviera contando los segundos?

—¡Nadie a la vista!

—¡Muy bien, muchachos!— exclamó el Inspector en voz alta. En su rostro había confianza y seguridad— ¡Esta será la noche! ¡Hoy, por fin, al maldito Kid será arrestado! ¡¿Estáis preparados?!

El sí general se escuchó por todo el vestíbulo.

— ¡Qué emoción!— exclamó Sonoko con una enorme sonrisa. —¡Pronto aparecerá mi Kid!

Ran sacudió la cabeza divertida.

—Sonoko, ¿cuándo te vas a dar cuenta como es en realidad Kid? ¡Solamente es un idiota!— dijo haciendo una mueca mientras recordaba alguna de las veces que se vieron.

—¿Idiota?— preguntó, entonces, Shinichi frunciendo el ceño— Kid no es idiota.

Ese comentario causó que las dos chicas lo miraran asombrados. ¿Shinichi defendiendo a Kid?

—Ehhh, lo que quería decir— se apresuró a decir alzando ambas manos— es que sí, Kid es un idiota, pero un idiota con cabeza. No todo el mundo puede hacer lo que él ha...— gradualmente se fue callando ante la mirada escéptica de la karateca y el ceño fruncido de esta.

 _Maldición_ , pensó, _¿había metido la pata?_

Pero Ran no pudo abrir la boca para decir lo que pensaba pues en ese momento sintió la tocaban en el brazo para llamar su atención.

—Oh, ¡Ran!— la llamó su amiga. La karateca se dio cuenta que miraba su reloj.

10 segundos.

El cuerpo de la chica se tensó.

9 segundos.

Los oficiales se pusieron en alerta.

8 segundos.

El Inspector aferró con fuerza el walkie talkie.

7 segundos.

Kogoro se puso en guardia mientras Sonoko sonreía.

6 segundos.

A la mente de Ran apareció el rostro de Conan.

5 segundos.

¿Dónde estará en ese momento? No lo había visto desde que se fue...

4 segundos.

Se escuchó el cierre de las puertas.

3 segundos.

El detective volvió a mirar su reloj.

2 segundos.

Ran lo observó fijamente.

1 segundos.

Shinichi sonrió.

 _Cero._

Las luces se apagaron.

·

El momento en el que las luces se apagaron cogió a Conan dirigiéndose veloz al vestíbulo donde se encontraban los demás. Había estado deambulando por todo el lugar fijándose en cada detalle de su alrededor, trazando planes en su mente para que Kid no se pudiera escapar otra vez. Iba a atraparlo esa noche sí o sí. Desde que se fue pensativo no volvió al lugar ya que no deseaba encontrarse con el rostro entusiasmado de Ran por encontrarse con su... Kid. Así que cuando se dio cuenta, apenas quedaba tiempo para que llegara.

Apretando los dientes de rabia aceleró el paso hasta llegar a la escalera principal donde se podía ver perfectamente el vestíbulo, que en ese momento estaba oscuro, y paró para recuperar aire.

Los murmullos y las órdenes del inspector de que estuvieran atentos aparecieron en el momento del apagón.

—Gusto volver a verlos, señores— se escuchó la voz burlona y engreída del ladrón. Las luces se volvieron a encender de pronto y todos los de las salas tuvieron que parpadear varias veces para adaptarse a la repentina luz que había otra vez. Todos los hombres alzaron sus cabezas y el Inspector alzó el brazo para señalar a Kid que se encontraba sentado en la enorme lámpara que colgaba del techo.

—¡Kid esta será tu última noche!— prometió Nakamori.

El escurridizo ladrón rió a la vez que Sonoko soltaba un suave gritito para ella.

—¡Mira, Ran! ¡Mira lo hermoso que es! ¡ _Mi Kid_!— exclamó mirándolo con adoración.

Conan maldijo en voz baja. ¿Cómo había entrado? En ningún momento apartó la mirada del joven, pues sabía que si lo hacía sus ojos se escaparían a la morena. Y no podría aguantar la expresión de su rostro al verlo.

Pero lo que Conan no se dio cuenta es que Ran no miraba al ladrón, sino al sitio vacío de su lado.

—Debo decir, Inspector, que esta vez me ha sido demasiado fácil entrar. Está perdiendo facultades, ¿eh, viejo?— rió.

La fracciones del Inspector se crisparon de rabia y odio.

—¡Te vas a enterar, ladrón de pacotilla!

Y poco a poco, las ideas de la cabeza de Ran fueron tomando forma en su cabeza. ¿Por qué Shinichi aparecería sin decirme nada? ¿Por qué se comportaba tan raro? ¿Por qué había _defendido_ antes a Kid? Y... ¿por qué ahora que Kid había aparecido, Shinichi se había esfumado? La compresión cruzó en la cara de la joven al darse cuenta de la realidad. ¡La había engañado!

Ese Shinichi... ¡ERA KID!

Las manos de la karateca formaron puños mientras que la rabia bullía en su interior como si fuera un huracán en erupción. ¿Cómo había podido dejarse engañar de esa manera? ¿Cómo había podido caer en su trampa? Se sentía en ese momento como una idiota. ¿Tanto era su deseo de ver a Shinichi que se no había pensado en las demás posibilidades? Ya había hecho varias veces ese truco y ella como tonta caía una y otra vez sin escarmentar.

 _Ese maldito ladrón... se va enterar... Cuando lo coja... le voy a dar una paliza que no podrá ni sostenerse en pie..._

—Créeme que no hay nada mejor que una charla con usted antes de robar, pero será mejor que vaya, Inspector. La _Hope Smile_ me espera— dijo Kid haciendo una reverencia. Llevaba unos segundos notando algo extraño en el ambiente, como si un aura maligna hubiera aparecido y sentía cierta tensión que se podía cortar perfectamente con unas tijeras. Su visión se había escapado por unos segundos hasta posarse en la joven morena y sintió un escalofrío subir por su espalda al verla observándolo con el odio y el enfado brillando en sus pupilas. Se había dado cuenta de todo... Bueno, algo malo tendría que tener ese plan. Tragó saliva imperceptiblemente.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

Y antes de nadie pudiera decir nada más, de las paredes empezó a salir humo blanco.

Durante unos segundos, la confusión reinó en el lugar mientras que todos los que se encontraban allí se llevaba la mano a la boca y nariz para no inhalar el humo. Toses, quejidos y maldiciones se escuchaban por doquier.

A Conan, aún encima de la escalera, también le llegó el humo por lo que tuvo que cerrar los ojos. A su lado, a poco espacio, sintió el roce de una prenda y por el sonido de los pasos apresurados estaba seguro que era Kid pasando a su lado corriendo. Maldijo y se dispuso a seguirlo, pero en realidad no podía hacerlo. Apenas podía ver a escasos centímetros suyo.

 _Esta vez me la ha jugado_ , fue el pensamientos del detective rabioso.

Cuando el humo se había esfumado y ya se podía ver medianamente bien habían pasado 6 segundos desde que se marchó, razonó Conan. Todavía no le había dado tiempo a llegar a la habitación, pero poco le quedaría. Abrió los ojos y, entonces, sin darse cuenta, en un acto reflejo, sus ojos se fijaron en la karateca. Se encontraba tosiendo junto a Sonoko por el humo que había entrado en sus pulmones, pero cuando alzó la vista y la fijó en las escalera, seguramente para ver a Kid, el pequeño advirtió un extraño brillo en sus ojos azules. Parecía... furia...

 _¿O era fascinación?_

Ya ni sabía lo que pensaba.

Chasqueando la lengua, Conan decidió alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Ahora mismo no podía pensar en eso. Tenía que centrarse en Kid y solamente Kid.

Sin dar una segunda mirada, aunque gran parte de él quería quedarse y pedir explicaciones, se marchó corriendo hacia la sala en el mismo momento que oía como el Inspector daba la orden.

Cuando llegó llegó al pasillo si se asombró ante lo que vio, no lo mostró. En realidad ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, y el niño sabía que no serviría de nada. Todos los agentes se encontraban dormidos en el suelo y la puerta de la abierta de par en par. Conan masculló algo por lo bajo que no se le entendió y rápidamente se puso en marcha para atrapar a ese odioso ladrón. Cuando lo pillara...

En el momento que llegó a la puerta, Kid, con una sonrisa socarrona y pagada de si mismo, cogió el collar de su vitrina y, anunciando algo obvio para los que estaban allí, las alarmas sonaron por todo el edificio alertando del robo. Kid rió mientras observaba al niño.

—Volvemos a vernos, pequeño detective— afirmó divertido guiñándole un ojo.

Conan quiso decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero sabía que no era el momento, pues en cualquier momento aparecería el Inspector con su tropa. Apretó los dientes rechinando.

—Lo has hecho bien, Kid, tienes la joya— comentó, acercándose un paso hacia él.

Kid rió.

—¿Qué esperabas? Hablamos de mi— dijo y echando un rápido vistazo a su espalda, sonrió— Creo que debería de irme ya. Ah, y una cosa, detective, dile a tu chica que lo siento mucho. Pero... situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

Conan abrió sus ojos.

¿Qué diablos significaba esa frases?

 _¡¿Qué le había hecho para pedir perdón?!_

Pero no pudo saber la respuesta, pues Kid, como gran mago que era, desapareció de la sala en el mismo momento que la tropa liderada por Nakamori entraba en la sala.

·

—Vaya...—chasqueó la lengua— Otra que tampoco es.

Kid suspiró mientras observaba fijamente la _Hope Smile_ en dirección a la Luna. Nada, no era Pandora. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que estar buscándola?

—En ese caso... tendré que devolverla— comentó para sí y entonces sonrió— Lo bueno de todo ha sido ver la cara de ese pequeño detective— miró a su espalda por encima del hombro y la fijó en la puerta que daba a la azotea— Qué raro que no esté aquí. Siempre me coge en estos momentos... ¿estará perdiendo sus facultades?

Pero, al parecer, antes lo dice y antes se abre la puerta anunciando la llegada de alguien. El pequeño detective entró lo más rápido que pudo y clavó sus ojos azules echando chispas en el ladrón. En el odioso ladrón.

—¡No te muevas, Kid!— exclamó enfadado. Kid rió divertido y se dio la vuelta. Sin embargo, en vez de quedarse quieto como le dijo, se sentó en una de las sillas que había a su alrededor que eran del bar y se sentó, cruzando sus piernas.

—Tendré que hacerte caso, ¿no? Claro. El bien siempre vence, se me olvidaba— dijo burlón y alzó la mano del collar para que se viera bien, como reafirmando que lo tenía en sus manos— Es hermosa la joya, ¿no te parece?

—Kid, déjate de juegos. Esto ha acabado— espetó Conan dando un paso hacia él, colocando una mano lentamente en el reloj con dardos anestesiantes por si tenía que usar. Iba a atraparlo a como fuera. Aun no queriendo, una imagen de ese idiota y _su_ Ran abrazándose apareció en su mente y tuvo que apretar los dientes.

—¿Puedo discrepar?— preguntó irónico. Arqueó una ceja y dejando de observar la joya, sus ojos vagaron al chico. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos por unos segundos. Esa noche... había algo raro en el jovencito. Lo miraba de una manera... más profunda, más intimidante... Como si fuera un insulto para él tener su presencia delante. En su interior se preguntó que diablos pasaba... A ver, sí, eran enemigos declarados pues eran detective y ladrón... pero... Kid pensaba que esta vez su disputa era algo más personal.

Y si había algo que alterara al detective para llegar a ese nivel era... Ran. La hija de Kogoro Mouri.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué tenía que ver él, para que Conan lo considerara culpable?

Decidió averiguarlo.

—Como dije, esta joya es hermosa, pero por desgracia no es la que estoy buscando— empezó a decir Kid levantándose— Te la dejaré si quieres y así podrás dársela a Ran, ¿no crees que le quedaría bien?

El cuerpo del niño se tensó. ¿Quién se creía que era ese ladrón de pacotilla para decidir si le quedaba bien o no el collar? ¡Era él! ¡Solo él! ¡Era _su_ Ran!

—Ni menciones a Ran. Cállate— le dijo, tenso, aguantando las ganas de saltar a por el ladrón. Subió su brazo y apuntó con su reloj. Había acabado— Será mejor que te despidas, la próxima vez que nos veamos tú estarás encerrado.

Kid rió.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No lo crees?— preguntó, ignorando su última frase dicha. Y, entonces, sonrió de forma ladeada clavando sus ojos en los de niño— ¿Qué? ¿Piensas el por qué de mi disculpa con la chica?

—¡No es nada de eso!— intentó que su tono sonara tranquilo, pero este le traicionó y pudo distinguirse un poco de rabia.

Kid, divirtiéndose como nunca con el detective, negó con la cabeza.

—Creerme, iría yo mismo pero no sería de mi agrado que esa chica se me tirara encima, ¿sabes?

Conan tuvo que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo para que la incredulidad y la rabia no se mostraran en su rostro. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué significaban esas palabras?! ¿ _Tirarse... encima_? ¡No! ¡Maldición, NO! La imagen de una sonriente Ran tirándose de los brazos del estúpido ladrón y... _besándolo._.. le llenó la cabeza. Sentía como su cuerpo temblaba. Rabia, impotencia, confusión. ¿Significaba eso que su Ran y el ladrón estaban juntos? ¿Ya... se había olvidado de él? No, no, no podía ser. Su mente era incapaz de procesarlo. ¡Imposible! ¡Ran no podía estar con él!

Kid observó por sus ojos y las expresiones de su cara como un sinfín de pensamientos y sentimientos acampaban a sus anchas por el cuerpo del detective. Y la sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro cuando lo vio bajar lentamente el brazo del reloj como si le pasara mucho y no pudiera sostenerlo. Una pequeña chispa de culpa apareció en su pecho, dejándolo por un momento tenso. ¿Había llegado muy lejos? Aunque... ¿qué estaba pensado el detective?

—No... no importa— se escuchó decir de forma mecánica Conan— Esta será tu última noche, ladrón, y tu mismo se lo dirás.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Ya había acabado todo? ¿Ran ya no lo quería? ¿Por qué le dijo que se lo diría él mismo? ¿Acaso era masoquista? El ver a Ran (o siquiera imaginar) con otro hombre... era algo que hacía que el corazón del pequeño se estrujara de forma dolorosa.

—¡KID!

El cuerpo de Conan se paralizó por unos segundos cuando escuchó ese grito. ¿Qué hacía aquí? Lentamente viró su rostro y se encontró con una Ran que respiraba forzosamente, después de una carrera, a unos metros de ellos, como si acabara de entrar. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció completamente, incapaz de mirarla. ¿Había venido.. a ver a Kid?

—Oh, hermosa dama— musitó el ladrón inseguro. Oh, oh. Estaba en problemas. ¿Cómo había llegado a encontrarlo?

Ran alzó la mirada y sus ojos azules se clavaron con firmeza en la figura vestida de blanco, apenas reparando en la presencia del detective.

—Kid, maldito, ven aquí— masculló la chica, aguantando las ganas de chillar. Ag, lo odiaba. Odiaba a ese ladrón. ¡Otra vez se había quedado con ella! ¡Se iba a enterar!

—Bueno, verás...— empezó a decir Kid. ¿Por qué de pronto el aire se había enfriado a su alrededor? De nuevo se notaba la tensión a su alrededor, como en el vestíbulo y unas ganas de huir le invadieron. No era muy buena idea meterse con una karateca. Y menos con Ran. Intentó reponerse, esbozando una sonrisa con indiferencia— Lo siento, dama, pero es hora de que me vaya yendo. Llevo ya demasiado tiempo aquí. Es un verdadero placer haberla visto de nuevo y el que haya venido a despedirme— hizo una reverencia.

La joven apretó sus manos formando puños. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella, encima?

—¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Ya estoy harta de ti!— explotó la joven. Ante eso, se ganó la mirada sorprendida del ladrón, que se calló sobresaltado. Ran bajó la cabeza e inspiró profundamente— ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¿Por qué sigues haciéndolo? Porque no importa que pase, yo sigo cayendo como una tonta. Voy detrás de tus mentiras como una polilla detrás de la luz— el tono había ido disminuyendo hasta convertirse en un murmullo. Kid no podía ver sus ojos pues el flequillo se lo tapaba, pero el temblor del cuerpo le daba una idea de como podía estar la chica— ¡Deja de hacerte pasar por Shinichi! ¡Deja de hacerme falsas ilusiones!

El silencio reinó por unos segundos a su alrededor, sin que ninguno de los tres presentes pudiera decir algo. Se había podido distinguir el dolor en cada una de las palabras de la chica.

—Ran...— susurró, Conan. No sabía que pensar, no sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer... Parecía un sueño. Sentía como si se hubiera despertado en ese momento, como si las horas anteriores hubieran sido un simple sueño. O pesadilla, depende de como se mire.

¿Significaba, entonces, que Ran no quería a Kid? ¿Significaba que todavía lo seguía queriendo? Conan se sentía un egoísta. Un imbécil egoísta, pero en ese momento deseaba saltar, gritar, reir, bailar. Sus corazón bombeaba fuertemente contra su pecho, incapaz de esconderse o pasar desapercibido. En su estómago sentía mariposas, abejas, hormigas o incluso dragones, no lo sabía. Estaba... Dios, no sabía ni como estaba. ¿Feliz? ¿Emocionado? ¿Pletórico? Eso y más. Más, mucho más. ¡Ran todavía lo seguía queriendo! De nuevo podía sonreír, de nuevo podía reír... Y todo ello gracias a Ran.

Ahora, las palabras que antes le había dicho Kid tuvieron otro significado. Y era completamente diferente. " _Creerme, iría yo mismo pero no sería de mi agrado que esa chica se me tirara encima, ¿sabes?_ " Lo decía... Lo decía por el enfado de la chica. Porque sabía que lo había descubierto en su disfraz... Espera, ¿eso quería decir que de nuevo se había echo pasar por él? Definitivamente acabaría con Kid. De una vez por todas. Por su oficio, por él, por Ran... Kid no saldría impune de ahí.

Con una nueva resolución, Conan volvió a levantar su brazo, dispuesto a darle con uno de sus dardos. E iba a hacerlo (lo tenía a tiro), pero no le dio tiempo, pues en ese momento, un gran foco iluminó al mago, dejando ciego por unos segundos a los tres que se encontraban allí.

—¡Inspector, Kid se encuentra en la azotea!— se escuchó la voz de unos de los oficiales a bordo del helicóptero.

El mago maldijo en su interior. Si seguían las cosas así, terminaría siendo pillado. Debía irse ya. Había descubierto que no era la joya que buscaba, así que su trabajo allí había terminado.

Observó su alrededor por unos segundos, intentando ignorar con todas sus fuerzas la imagen de Ran Mouri para que la culpa no le impidiera pensar bien. A los pocos segundos, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Bien. Lo conseguiría.

—Bueno, ya sí que sí, es hora de que me marche. Volveremos a vernos, detective— se despidió con galantería.

Conan masculló.

¡No!

—¡No irás a ningún lado!

Y disparó el dardo anestesiante.

·

—Buenas noches, papá, Conan. Me voy a la cama— se despidió Ran una vez que llegaron a la Agencia de Detectives Mouri. Sin esperar una respuesta, la muchacha se marchó y se encerró en su habitación.

Kogoro suspiró.

—Mocoso, cierra abajo. Yo también me voy a dormir, hoy ha sido un largo día— ordenó el hombre.

Conan apenas le echó cuenta, pero sí lo mínimo para hacer lo que le había pedido. A pasos lentos, bajó las escaleras, pero cuando iba a echar la llave, su mano paró en el pomo de la puerta. Suspiró y abrió la puera, pasando al interior. La sala se encontraba a oscuras y apenas se alumbraba con la luz de la calle.

Se dirigió al sofá y como si su cuerpo pesara muchísimo, se tiró a él, volviendo a suspirar al sentir la superficie blanda de este.

¿Cómo había podido pensar eso?, se preguntó Conan en su interior haciendo una mueca. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que a Ran le gustaba Kid? ¿Y él se hacía llamar detective? Se había dejado llevar por los sentimientos y no había razonado de forma objetiva las pruebas. Los celos lo habían consumido de manera que había malinterpretado todo. Y mientras la pobre Ran sufriendo...

¿Y Kid? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué tirria le estaba empezando a coger a ese imbécil ladrón! Encima de todo, el mago se había escapado. ¡Pudo esquivar su dardo y a los helicópteros! Finalmente se marchó volando, surcando el cielo azul. Después de todo... Rechinó los dientes. Se iba a enterar ese mago de pacotilla la próxima vez.

Pero ahora mismo nada podía hacer.

De nuevo, el recuerdo de la cara de Ran al verlo irse, apareció en su mente, como estaba pasando desde que decidieron volver. Se llevó una mano al rostro para restregarse los ojos. Todo había ido mal. Muy mal. Y esas palabras que le dijo cuando miraba a Kid irse...

 _—De nuevo le creí, ¿sabes? De nuevo pensé que volvería a ver a Shinichi...— habló la chica en tono monocorde. Sus manos formaban puños y Conan distinguió un aura de soledad y tristeza rodeándole. Quiso chillar— El día en el que fuimos informados del robo que iba a hacer Kid, el Inspector Megure me lo dijo confidencialmente. No era seguro así que no quería que el rumor se extendiera. No supe como sentirme en ese momento. Por un lado estaba feliz, ¡volvería a ver a Sinichi!, pero por otro... me extrañó. ¿Por qué no me habría llamado, de ser así? Pero lo dejé pasar. Y esperé. Esperé día a día, deseando que él viniera. Implorando, suplicando— soltó una risa seca en el mismo momento que una lágrima descendía por su mejilla. El cuerpo del pequeño se tensó y sintió como su pecho se desgarraba, incapaz de verla llorar— Yo... no sé...— y, al parecer, eso fue el detonador, pues entonces las lágrimas empezaron a salir una detrás de otra sin parar y su pecho no dejaba de hipar ni sollozar. Sus piernas cedieron como si de pronto de hubiera quedado sin fuerzas y calló de rodillas, llevando ambas manos a su rostro. Conan no sabia que hacer, estaba paralizado... pero lo próximo que supo era que se había colocado a su lado y había rodeado su cuello con sus brazos de forma silenciosa— Conan...— murmuró la chica, angustiada. Retiró su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos detrás de todas sus lágrimas, pero tuvo que esconderse al encontrarse con los ojos tan malditamente parecidos a los de Shinichi. Esta vez, volvió a los pequeños brazos de Conan, aferrándose al cuerpo del niño, como si fuera lo único real de su vida— ¿Por qué, Conan? ¿Por qué no viene? ¿Por qué me ha dejado? Lo necesito, lo necesito muchísimo. Tiene que estar a mi lado... porque siento que no puedo más. Siento que estoy en un vacío, en la oscuridad. Lo quiero tanto... Shinichi... ¿dónde estás? Te echo tanto de menos..._

—Ran...— musitó en el silencio de la habitación.

Era todo tan difícil... Y él estaba atados de pies y mano. No podía hacer nada, no podía decir nada... Simplemente tenía que estar a su lado, observándola en silencio. Anhelaba el día en el que pudiera decirle todo. Anhelaba el día en el que ella pudiera estar completamente feliz. Anhelaba el día en el que estuvieran juntos... Abrazarla, besarla, cogerle la mano, sonreírle... Y ver la mas hermosa de las sonrisas de _su_ Ran. Para él. El capullo que la hacía sufrir a pesar todo. Porque eso era, un capullo con todas las letras.

De pronto, sobresaltando al niño, el teléfono móvil empezó a sonar cortanto el silencio.

Y era el teléfono de Shinichi.

Su corazón paró por un momento de latir.

Era... Ran. Ran llamando a Shinichi. Porque... ¿quién más lo llamaría a él?

Lentamente (y, en realidad, con un poco de miedo) sacó el móvil del bolsillo y observó las letras que indicaban la llamada entrante. **RAN**. ¿Cogerlo o dejarlo sonar? No estaba seguro que hacer... puesto que ambas soluciones eran malas. Pero... no podía ignorarla. Se merecía que le cogiera la llamada por mucho miedo que tuviera esta.

Así que, cogiendo aire profundamente, agarró la pajarita y contestó.

—¿Si?

 _Silencio._

—¿Hola?

 _Más silencio._

Conan empezó a ponerse nervioso. ¿Por qué no hablaba?

—Ran, ¿estás ahí?

 _Silencio... de nuevo_.

Y Conan estaba por levantarse para correr hacia la habitación de la chica por si le había pasado algo, cuando habló.

—Shinichi...— fue el susurró que se escuchó al otro lado. Su voz sonaba rota...

Había estado llorando.

—Ran... ¿qué te pasa?— se oyó preguntar, en medio de todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Porque él no sabía nada, el no debía saber nada— ¿Estás bien?

Y como respuesta escuchó un sollozo.

Conan cerró los ojos, incapaz de seguir adelante. ¿De qué servía? ¿Por qué había tanto dolor y sufrimiento? ¿Tanto merecía él la pena?

Los segundos pasaron, los dos sin decir solamente, solamente con el sonido de sus respiraciones. Y las de Ran se fueron tranquilizando conforme pasaba el tiempo, hasta que ambas se igualaron, convirtiéndose solo en una.

 _Porque, quieran y no, ellos eran uno._

—Shinichi...—dijo Ran en algún momento, en voz baja—, ¿cómo estás?

El detective no supo si reír o llorar ante esa inocente pregunta. A pesar de todo estaba ahí. A pesar de todo se preocupaba de él. A pesar de todo... _le quería_. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en sus labios.

—Aquí sigo metido en uno caso que...—y empezó a hablar de un caso que vio hace tiempo en la tele.

Odió cada una de las palabras que salieron de sus labios. Odió que Ran lo escuchara atenta, creyendo cada una de sus palabras. Odió que Ran, inconscientemente, siguiera la farsa, haciendo preguntas o comentando algo. Pero sobretodo odió la sensación de impotencia al no poder decirle nada.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?— inquirió cuando terminó de hablar, intentando que su voz no sonara tensa.

—¿Yo? Bien. Bueno, todo como siempre...— le respondió con tono animado, aquel que había ido adquiriendo conforme hablaban. Casi parecía... ella misma. Pero él sabía que no era así. Él lo había _presenciado_.

—Pero, Ran, lo de antes...— quiso meterse en el tema de forma cuidadosa. Ignoró el nudo que había formado en su estómago.

—Oh, ¿lo de antes? Lo siento, tuve uno de esos momento en los que no sabes que hacer con tu vida— respondió y lo hizo de una manera tan resuelta que sorprendió al chico.

—N-no, no tienes que... disculparte pero...— se quedó callado, al no saber como seguir. Era incapaz de hablar.

Escuchó la risa el otro lado del aparato y sintió, por un segundo, como todo su alrededor dejaba de tener sentido. Haría cualquier cosa por ese sonido. _Hacía cualquier cosa por ese sonido._

—No te preocupes, Shinichi— le dijo y por su tono, supo que estaba sonriendo. Conan deseó febrilmente ver esa sonrisa— Estoy bien ahora, de verdad— pero, entonces, su voz pasó a ser seria e incluso un poco melancólica— Era solo que... necesitaba escucharte. Saber que estabas bien.

Cada día, o en realidad, cada minuto, esa chica no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Y cada vez que pasaba, él no dejaba de sentir que la quería un poco más.

—Ran...

—Hoy ha pasado algo que... bueno, me ha echo pensar mucho— siguió diciendo como si no lo hubiera escuchado— y aunque me ha dolido... también me ha hecho darme cuenta de una cosa muy importante.

—¿Y se puede saber que es eso?—preguntó sonriendo, inconscientemente, al escuchar el tono de niña traviesa que había puesto.

—Nop— respondió ella con una risilla.

Conan arqueó una ceja, aunque sabía que ella no podía verlo.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué no puedo saberlo?— se quejó aunque, en el fondo, en realidad, no le importaba tanto. Ahora mismo se sentía... en la gloria al ver que Ran estaba bien anímicamente. Jugando, riendo, bromeando... Sin embargo, también quería saberlo. Por algo era detective y por algo hablábamos de la chica que quería— Eso no es justo.

—Aaah, te aguantas— comentó ella— Si quieres saberlo tendrás que venir aquí y, _a lo mejor_ , te lo digo.

—¿Cómo que _a lo mejor_?

—Depende si eres bueno o no.

—Sabes que yo siempre soy bueno.

—Puede ser...

Y estuvieron picándose durante un rato más. Conan, por un momento, sintió como si volvieran al pasado. Aquellas conversaciones que tenían antes de acostarse, llenas de bromas, risas y, a veces, preocupaciones.

Pero esas terminaban con un " _nos vemos mañana_ "

Cuando Ran bostezó por cuarta vez, Conan decidió que ya habían tenido suficiente, que ella tenía que dormir.

—Pero no tengo sueño—intentó oponerse ella aunque no muy segura. Se notaba el cansancio de todo el día en ella.

—Venga, anda, tienes que dormir ya. Es tarde— dijo mientras observaba su reloj. Las dos y media de la mañana.

¿Tanto habían hablado?

—Pero...

—¿Qué?— preguntó, al ver que se quedaba callada.

Ran suspiró.

—Si cuelgo, significa que tardaré en volver a hablar contigo— confesó en tono bajo y Conan notó un hormigueo en su estómago. _Esa Ran..._

—Ran...venga a dormir— le dijo con ternura, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Después, cogió aire y soltó una de las cosas que llevaba queriendo decir desde hace mucho tiempo— Y... hablamos mañana.

El silencio reinó por un momento, donde la chica intentó digerir las palabras.

—¿Qué?

Conan sonrió.

—¿ _Que a dormir_?

—¡No, eso no! ¡Lo otro! ¿Has dicho... has dicho _hablamos mañana_?— dijo con voz entusiasmada que hizo que el corazón del niño saltara. Cuanto deseaba abrazarla en ese momento.

—Sí, lo he dicho... ¿o no quieres?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que quiero!

—Pues a dormir, Ran.

—Vale, bien— cogió aire para tranquilizarse— Entonces... _hasta mañana._

—Dulces sueños y... _hasta mañana._

Colgaron y aún tiempo después, Conan todavía sentía la miel en su boca tras las palabras que tanto había deseado decir como Shinichi. Era un pequeño paso lo que había hecho. Mantenerse en contacto casi diariamente era un arduo trabajo para que no lo descubrieran... pero si con eso hacía feliz a Ran, si con eso hacía que _sonriera esperanzada_... lo haría y con gusto.

Por que era Ran Mouri, una chica que a pesar de haberse tropezado, se había levantado con una sonrisa en la cara y con mucho más ánimo para seguir caminando.

 _Y él estaría con ella para ayudarla._

·

 **¡Y aquí me veis de nuevo! ¡Seh, chicos, estoy que arraso! Es lo bueno de estar en época de exámenes (? ¡Las ideas fluyen solas, incapaz de concentrarme!**

 **En fin, ¿qué os parece? Es mi primera actuación junto con Kid (y, ojo, a pesar del papel que tiene aquí, yo lo amo, ¿eh? No llega al nivel de mi Shinichi peeeeero) y espero que haya salido bien. He intentado no salirme de su personalidad ^^**

 **¿Debo recordar lo muuuuuuuuuuuucho que amor a Shinichi y lo** ** _kawai_** **que me parece esta pareja? Naaaah XD**

 _ **¿Merece algún reviews? :3**_

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo caso!**

 **PD: El recuerdo de Conan, en el dirigible, por si no podéis ubicarlo bien, se trata de la película 14.**


End file.
